User blog:Midrule/Warding Ball
Warding ball Warding Ball is a somewhat recently introduced 'game mode' for league of legends that takes the use of ward vision and puts that into a game based on the placement of wards and managing your economy in a new and different way. Teams will need to be from 2 to 5 including at least one attacker and/or defender, two or more warders who will be placing the wards in rotation or a fourth unique class based around replenishing lost wards which may be used to focus on keeping your vision optimal rather than have a three-player rotation for placing new wards. What the classes do are as follows. Classes Warder: Places wards in places around the map without vision to net points for their team and buys wards, boots, coin or defensive items only. Should be a very mobile champion. Attacker: Builds only offensive items, boots and coin and should be a very mobile or hard hitting champion that focuses on killing enemy team for points or to protect wards or teammates. These are the only members allowed to attack the enemy champions directly. Defender: Can only build defensive items and boots and should be a champion with shields or potential to tank attacks to protect teammates from enemy attackers. Replenisher(optional): This class does not need to be played in every game but it adds another aspect to help speed up your rotations if you have good communication. Should only build coin and boots with emphasis on mobility and should always carry wards to move around the map to quickly generate more points. Rules Everyone playing should keep pen and paper next to them keeping track of all kills the team makes, all wards placed in point-giving areas and anything else to net points as once a team reaches a total of 1000 points per member, they win. The following is a complete set of current rules me and some friends have agreed upon and if anything needs changing, definitely comment and tell me or if anything needs adding just shoot me the rules you want and I'll consider fairness and progression before adding anything. -Teams of 2 to 5 compete placing wards over the map for vision -Wards should not overlap in the same radius as they net no points unless distinctly in different areas -You may kill enemy champions as an attacker only -Wards can be destroyed for enemy points -Champions with ward-like or vision granting skills may use those as well but for half points (shop or fountain not allowed) -If any teammate dies either in combat or not points will be given to the enemy -First team to 1000 points per member wins the game (each member must have at least 1000 points to win. This does not include attackers or defenders) -Destroying an enemy tower with a champion will lose your team 50 points -Losing a tower of your own through minion final damage only will gain you 25 points -If enough people are present, one or two should referee to ensure fair play, only if both teams are fine with numbers or if there are extra players present -Teams must rotate through gold-collecting and warding phases and cannot swap roles with defenders or attackers once the game reaches 5 minutes and only one of each non-warding class can be present at any time, shown by item sets -Players are permitted to buy coin or items to increase defensive stats as a warder but nothing offensive and attackers and defenders can buy anything unless specified elsewhere -Attackers or defenders may take laneing phases as long as they do not intentionally push and destroy towers, attacking enemy minions for economy is allowed -If a team is not warding for a prolonged period of time and is not following the rules or not playing the game, automatic victory may be declared -Team fights involving a whole team or all members of play is not allowed as this defeats the purpose of the game -Aces are not allowed unless by accident -Taking Dragon or Baron is allowed but while you wait for their respawn, you will not earn points for wards placed there Strategies Here following is just some basic strategies a team may use to give them an edge in the game and you should try to incorporate these into your games too. -Buying coin is essential and when it is not your warding rotation, you should stick with your lane minions but you are not allowed to push or attack enemy minions -Each team should have a defender and/or attacker to take out enemy wards and champions or to keep your warders alive -Don't use all members of your team to ward at once to keep the economy high enough to be able to rotate to get maximum warding efficiency -Jungle camps may be attacked also for buff or gold but you will not net points for warding empty camps -The idea of the game is maximum map vision, points will only be given for separated or efficient map coverage -A defender or attacker role may both be on one teammate in which case they can farm, guard or harass as they wish without intentional pushing but if both roles are on different players then one should increase economy whilst the other protects allies or both should be protecting allies, depends on the enemy situation and whether they are pushing or not Terms Just some call-out terms to help the game flow and to make it easier to tell the warders or replenishes where to go to set up wards. -Placing on Dragon or Baron is called a Barrier -Placing on enemy towers is called a Gap -Placing on Nexus or Shop is called a Dive Barrier (Usually ends with one or more dead teammates) -Placing on enemy jungle camps is called a Wall -Placing on Scuttle Crabs or River is called Rift Wall Points Ah, finally. We reach the part where the whole game is made. This is the point scoring system and it may be a little unbalanced at current as it hasn't been tested enough to really make sure it's fair but it's designed to make games go 5 minutes to 10. If you want the game to go longer I'm sure you can help me in balancing the points needed to win and the points scored. -Baron: 200 -Dragon: 100 -Enemy Lane Towers: 100 -Enemy Base Towers: 125 -Enemy Inhibitors: 120 -Enemy Nexus: 250 (Only one ward at a time will be counted) -Invisible Champions: 125 -Scuttle Crabs: 75 -Unwarded Bushes: 20 -Enemy Jungle: 40, 60 for boss -Enemy Fountain: 700 (Only one per game, and only if you didn't ward Shop) -Enemy Champion Death: 30 -Enemy Ward Kill: 10 -Enemy Shop: 700 (Only once per game, and only if you didn't ward Fountain) -Friendly Jungle: 20, 40 for boss -Enemy Lane Minion Vision: 20 per lane, once per game per lane Conclusion+Notes Just another reminder if you have any other ideas or balances or anything useful you'd like to see done on this project, shoot me a message or comment and I'll get back to you. I'd also like to say that I got the idea to do this from Realm Games and their video on warding ball. That's what inspired me to make actual playable rules without the confusion with clear cut ways to play cause it looks and sounds like a lot of fun. Anyway, here's the link http://youtu.be/WvFsRjjpavY and I hope to hear from anyone who's interested in the game mode soon. Category:Blog posts